musicstoryfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Barbra Streisand
Barbra Streisand, née Barbara Joan Streisand, est une chanteuse et actrice américaine. Biographie Barbra Streisand est née à New York, plus précisément à Brooklyn le 24 avril 1942. Contacts *Site officiel : http://www.barbrastreisand.com/us/home *Twitter : https://twitter.com/BarbraStreisand Anecdotes *Elle est mezzo-soprano, sa voix couvre trois octaves. * Elles est la seule artiste à détenir un album numéro un des ventes sur cinq décennies consécutives. * Elle souffre d'acouphènes. * En 2010, les DJs de Duck Sauce lui rendent hommage dans leur morceau de disco-house intitulé Barbra Streisand. * Lea Michele l'admire. Récompenses musicales Grammy Awards 1963 *Album of the Year *Best Female Vocal Performance 1965 *Best Female Vocal Performance 1977 *Best Pop Female Vocal Performance *Song of the Year 1980 *Best Pop Vocal Performance – Duo, Group, or Chorus 1992 *Grammy Legend Award 1994 *Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award AGVA Georgie Award 1970 *Entertainer of the Year 1972 *Singing Star of the Year 1977 *Singing Star of the Year 1980 *Singing Star of the Year People's Choice Awards 1975 *Favorite Female Singer of the Year 1985 *Favorite All-Around Female Entertainer 1988 *Favorite All-Time Musical Performer Discographie The Barbra Streisand Album (1963) right|200px *Cry Me A River *My Honey's Lovin' Arms *I'll Tell the Man in the Street *A Taste of Honey *Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? *Soon It's Gonna Rain *Happy Days Are Here Again *Keepin' Out of Mischief Now *Much More *Come to the Supermarket in Old Peking *A Sleepin' Bee The Second Barbra Streisand Album (1963) right|200px *Any Place I Hang My Hat Is Home *Right as the Rain *Down With Love *Who Will Buy? *When the Sun Comes Out *Gotta Move *My Coloring Book *I Don't Care Much *Lover, Come Back to Me *I Stayed Too Long at the Fair *Like a Straw in the Wind The Third Album (1964) right|200px *My Melancholy Baby *Just in Time *Taking a Chance on Love *Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered *Never Will I Marry *As Time Goes By *Draw Me a Circle *It Had to Be You *Make Believe *I Had Myself a True Love People (1964) right|200px *Absent Minded Me *When In Rome (I Do As The Romans Do) *Fine And Dandy *Supper Time *Will He Like Me? *How Does The Wine Taste? *I'm All Smiles *Autumn *My Lord And Master *Love Is A Bore *Don't Like Goodbyes *People My Name Is Barbra (1965) right|200px *My Name Is Barbra *"A Kid Again *"I'm Five *Jenny Rebecca *My Pa *Sweet Zoo *Where Is The Wonder *I Can See It *Someone to Watch Over Me *I've Got No Strings *If You Were the Only Boy in the World *Why Did I Choose You? *My Man My Name Is Barbra, Two... (1965) right|200px *He Touched Me *The Shadow of Your Smile *Quiet Night *I Got Plenty of Nothin' *How Much of the Dream Comes True *Second Hand Rose *The Kind of Man a Woman Needs *All That I Want *Where's That Rainbow *No More Songs for Me" *Medley: Second Hand Rose/Give Me the Simple Life/I Got Plenty of Nothin'/Brother, Can You Spare a Dime?/Nobody Knows You When You're Down and Out/Second Hand Rose/The Best Things in Life Are Free Color Me Barbra (1966) right|200px *Yesterdays *One Kiss *The Minute Waltz *Gotta Move *Non C'est Rien *Where or When *Medley *C'est Si Bon (It's So Good) *Where Am I Going? *Starting Here, Starting Now Je m'appelle Barbra (1966) right *Free Again *Autumn Leaves *What Now My Love *Ma Première Chanson *Clopin Clopant *Le Mur *I Wish You Love *Speak to Me of Love *Love and Learn *Once Upon a Summertime *Martina *I've Been Here En Français EP (1966) right|200px *Non c'est rien *Les Enfants Qui Pleurent *Et la Mer *Le mur Simply Streisand (1967) right *My Funny Valentine *The Nearness of You *When Sunny Gets Blue *Make the Man Love Me *Lover Man (Oh, Where Can You Be?) *More Than You Know *I'll Know *All the Things You Are *The Boy Next Door *Stout-Hearted Men A Christmas Album (1967) right *Jingle Bells? *Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas *The Christmas Song (Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire) *White Christmas *My Favorite Things *The Best Gift *Sleep in Heavenly Peace (Silent Night) *Gounod's Ave Maria (Latin Version) *O Little Town of Bethlehem *I Wonder as I Wander *The Lord's Prayer What About Today? (1969) right *What About Today? *sk Yourself Why *Honey Pie *Punky's Dilemma *Until It's Time for You to Go *That's a Fine Kind O' Freedom *Little Tin Soldier *With a Little Help from My Friends *Alfie *The Morning After *Goodnight Stoney End (1971) right|200px *I Don't Know Where I Stand *Hands Off the Man (Flim Flam Man) *If You Could Read My Mind *Just a Little Lovin' (Early In The Mornin') *Let Me Go *Stoney End *No Easy Way Down *Time and Love *Maybe *Free the People *I'll Be Home Barbra Joan Streisand (1971) right|200px *Beautiful *Love *Where You Lead *I Never Meant To Hurt You *Medley: One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not a Home *Space Captain *Since I Fell for You *Mother *The Summer Knows *I Mean to Shine *You've Got a Friend The Way We Were (1974) right|200px *Being at War with Each Other *Something So Right *The Best Thing You've Ever Done *The Way We Were *All in Love Is Fair *What Are You Doing the Rest of Your Life? *Summer Me, Winter Me *Pieces of Dreams *I've Never Been a Woman Before *My Buddy/How About Me? ButterFly (1974) right|200px *Love in the Afternoon *Guava Jelly *Grandma's Hands *I Won't Last a Day Without You *Jubilation *Simple Man *Life on Mars? *Since I Don't Have You *Crying Time *Let The Good Times Roll Lazy Afternoon (1975) right|200px *Lazy Afternoon *My Father's Song *By the Way *Shake Me, Wake Me (When It's Over) *I Never Had It So Good *Letters That Cross in the Mail *You and I *Moanin' Low *A Child Is Born *Widescreen Classical Barbra (1976) right|200px *Beau soir *Brezairola - Berceuse *Verschwiegene Liebe *Pavane (Vocalise) *Après un rêve4 *In trutina *Lascia ch'io pianga *Mondnacht *Dank sei Dir, Herr *I Loved You Streisand Superman (1977) right|200px *Superman *Don't Believe What You Read *Baby Me Baby *I Found You Love *Answer Me *My Heart Belongs to Me *Cabin Fever *Love Comes from Unexpected Places *New York State of Mind *Lullaby for Myself Songbird (1978) right|200px *Tomorrow *A Man I Loved *I Don't Break Easily *Love Breakdown *You Don't Bring Me Flowers *Honey Can I Put On Your Clothes *One More Night *Stay Away *Deep in the Night *Songbird Wet (1979) right|200px *Wet *Come Rain or Come Shine *Splish Splash *On Rainy Afternoons *After the Rain *No More Tears (Enough Is Enough) (Feat. Donna Summer) *Niagara *I Ain't Gonna Cry Tonight *Kiss Me in the Rain Guilty (1980) right|200px *Guilty (Feat. Barry Gibb) *Woman in Love *Run Wild *Promises *The Love Inside *What Kind of Fool (Feat. Barry Gibb) *Life Story *Never Give Up *Make It Like A Memory Emotion (1984) right *Emotion *Make No Mistake, He's Mine (Feat. Kim Carnes) *Time Machine *Best I Could *Left in the Dark *Heart Don't Change My Mind *When I Dream *You're a Step in the Right Direction *Clear Sailing *Were We Are at Last The Broadway Album (1985) right *Putting It Together *If I Loved You *Something's Coming *Not While I'm Around *Being Alive *I Have Dreamed/We Kiss in a Shadow/Something Wonderful *Adelaide's Lament *Send in the Clowns *Pretty Women/The Ladies Who Lunch *Can't Help Lovin' That Man *I Loves You Porgy/Porgy, I's Your Woman Now (Bess, You Is My Woman) *Somewhere *I Know Him So Well Till I Loved You (1988) right|200px *The Places You Find Love *On My Way To You *Till I Loved You *Love Light *All I Ask of You *You And Me For Always *Why Let It Go *Two People *What Were We Thinking Of? *Some Good Things Never Last *One More Time Around Back to Broadway (1993) right|200px *Some Enchanted Evening *Everybody Says Don't *The Music of the Night *Speak Low *As If We Never Said Goodbye *Children Will Listen *I Have a Love/One Hand, One Heart *I've Never Been in Love Before *Luck Be a Lady *With One Look *The Man I Love *Move On Higher Ground (1997) right|200px *I Believe/You'll Never Walk Alone *Higher Ground *At the Same Time *Tell Him *On Holy Ground *If I Could *Circle *The Water Is Wide/Deep River *Leading with Your Heart *Lessons to Be Learned *Everything Must Change *Avinu Malkeinu A Love Like Ours (1999) right|200px *I've Dreamed of You *Isn't It a Pity? *The Island *Love Like Ours *If You Ever Leave Me (Feat with Vince Gill) *We Must Be Loving Right *If I Never Met You *It Must Be You *Just One Lifetime *If I Didn't Love You *Wait *The Music That Makes Me Dance Christmas Memories (2001) right|200px *I'll Be Home for Christmas *A Christmas Love Song *What Are You Doing New Year's Eve? *I Remember *Snowbound *It Must Have Been the Mistletoe *Christmas Lullaby *Christmas Mem'ries *Grown-Up Christmas List *Ave Maria *Closer *One God The Movie Album (2003) thumb|200px *Smile *Moon River *I'm in the Mood for Love *Wild Is The Wind *Emily *More In Love With You *How Do You Keep the Music Playing? *But Beautiful *Calling You *The Second Time Around *Goodbye For Now *You're Gonna Hear From Me Guilty Pleasures (2005) right|200px *Come Tomorrow *Stranger in a Strange Land *Hideaway *It's Up to You *Night of My Life *Above the Law *Without Your Love *All the Children *Golden Dawn *(Our Love) Don't Throw It All Away *Letting Go Love Is the Answer (2009) right|200px *Here's to Life *In the Wee Small Hours of the Morning *Gentle Rain *If You Go Away (Ne me quitte pas) *Spring Can Really Hang You Up the Most *Make Someone Happy *Where Do You Start? *A Time for Love *Here's That Rainy Day *Love Dance *Smoke Gets in Your Eyes *Some Other Time *You Must Believe in Spring What Matters Most (2011) right|200px *The Windmills of Your Mind *Something New In My Life *Solitary Moo" *Nice 'n' Easy *Alone In the World *So Many Stars *The Same Hello, the Same Goodbye *That Face *I'll Never Say Goodbye *What Matters Most Filmographie * Funny Girl (1968) * Hello, Dolly ! (1969) * Melinda (1970) * The Owl and the Pussycat (1970) * Up the Sandbox (1972) * What's Up, Doc? (1972) * The Way We Were (1973) * For Pete's Sake (1974) * Funny Lady (1975) * A Star is Born (1976) * The Main Event (1979) * All Night Long (1981) * Yentl (1983) * Nuts (1987) * Prince of the Tides (1991) * The Mirror has Two Faces (1996) * Meet the Fockers (2004) * Little Fockers ( 2010) * Maman, j'ai raté ma vie (2012) Galerie à venir... Vidéos My Name Is Barbra (1965) thumb|left|207px|Happy Days Are Here Again thumb|right|270 px|Funny Girl thumb|left|270 px|My Man Barbra Joan Streisand (1971) thumb|left|270 px|One Less Bell To Answer / A House Is Not A Home Higher Ground (1997) thumb|left|270 px|Tell Him (Feat. Céline Dion) Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Féminins